Luna
by CreationLM
Summary: Seguía esperando a la persona con la que no podía vivir, y sin embargo, le era esencial para sobrevivir. Sabía sobre la vida que el otro le ocultaba, pero no podría abandonarlo, lo amaba demasiado. Una desesperación lo invade, y la Luna parece ser su única compañía. Song-fic Chramien/Damstophe.


**Soundtrack sugerido: Luna - Zoé.**

**South Park y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**Luna**

**By Création**

* * *

Sentado en su sillón, observando entre la obscuridad la entrada de su propio departamento. Su mente de a poco se llena de recuerdo y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero. Una de la mañana, y el otro no se ha dignado en aparecer o en dar señales de que pretende hacerlo pronto. Se pasa una de sus manos entre sus cabellos obscuros por quinta vez en un muy corto lapso de tiempo, pues una desesperación lo llena y provoca solo en el las ansias de que él llegue pronto.

Pretende pedir explicaciones a pesar de que sabe que el otro mentiría pues lo obvio es cada vez mas obvio y el dolor le renace cada vez que considera en las seguras posibilidades que tiene sobre el otro y un no imaginario amante. No, no lo cree, lo sabe. Sabes que el otro lo engaña, si es que se le puede llamar así pues está consciente de la situación... y el otro también está consciente de que el conoce la situación. Ambos saben de su lujosa doble vida, y sin embargo se aferran en hacerse creer en las mentiras que cada quien le dice al contrario, solo por no querer afrontar la cruda realidad. Una realidad de la cual, es imposible escapar.

Suspira pesadamente, y sus manos se convierten en un par de puños cerrados con una fuerza digna de cualquier hombre de verdad molesto, o en su caso, angustiado. Sabe del error en todo, conoce la falla, sus muy seguras consecuencias nada favorables tanto para el como para el otro, y sin embargo, no es capaz de detener esa relación que lo intoxica y lo salva al mismo tiempo.

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más_  
_Pero nada se detiene_  
_Solo vivo para ti_

Sabe sobre todo, todos lo saben. Hasta el mismo amante sabe que es parte de la tortura interna del pelinegro, pero ¿qué puede hacer él? Lo ama. Lo ama con todo su ser y es incapaz de cometer el peor error de su vida que sería abandonar al castaño.

Se muerde un labio con fuerza, consecuencia de tan solo considerar algo como eso. En sus planes no está alejarse de su amado, y sin embargo, le cala hasta los huesos el hecho de que el otro piensa lo mismo; no piensa abandonarlo, mas sin embargo, es incapaz de abandonar a la persona con la que sale a escondidas: está atrapado entre la espada y la pared, y se talla la cara de nuevo, pues sabe que el otro está en tal situación.

Pelean constantemente, por cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora, pues el ambiente siempre se tensa cada vez que están juntos y pareciera ser que el tema quiere salir a flote. Han llegado al punto de golpearse mutuamente, pues las palabras de cada uno son navajas perforando el pecho del otro sin piedad. Y el siempre cae. Es el mismo el primero en arrepentirse de lo que grita, el primero en pedir disculpa que el otro no tiene más que aceptar y fingir, como siempre, que nada ha pasado y que nada pasará. Que idiota se siente en solo recordar cada una de las veces que ha pedido su consuelo, que ha pedido que no se alejara. No debería hacerlo, lo tiene claro, pero no es posible para el poner en acción tantas palabras y acciones que su mente planea cuidadosamente, solo para llevar a cabo lo contrario de lo que hace todo el tiempo.

Y a pesar de todo, sigue queriéndolo; queriéndolo como antes de que todo ese juego mortal comenzara, queriéndolo como la primera vez que se demostraron su amor en tan sencillas acciones y caricias inocentes que en su tiempo, era paraíso puro.

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_  
_Como un vicio que me duele_  
_Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

De solo pensar en cada caricia que el otro le otorgaba con tanta delicadeza, se estremece, y recordar la sensación de los labios contrarios sobre los suyos es suficiente como para olvidar por un momento los motivos de su espera a tales horas.

Sin pensarlo realmente, se relame los labios deseando tenerlo en frente para saciar su repentina necesidad. Necesita de él, necesita de su aroma invadiendo el ambiente, necesita de sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo y necesita de sus exquisitos labios. Necesita de sus besos para no caer en una locura aún más grande, pues sabe que solo es de locos la manera en la que él lo desea. El es su vicio, su droga. Su dolor y su gloria. Su perdición y sin duda, lo único que puede salvarlo ahora. Su intensa mirada es el éxtasis que tanto añora, y no se ve capas de parar esa necesidad. Al contrario, le gusta sentirla fluir; le encanta saborear los momento donde se encuentra con esa mirada que es su perdición y ama cuando le corresponde la mirada con una similar. Con una mirada llena de ansias de probar del contrario mutuamente. Y de repente, se encuentra a sí mismo, en la obscuridad, sintiendo el pesado golpe de la verdad sobre el. Cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de regresar en los recuerdos y deseos que hace un segundo lo invadían, y que ahora desaparecían repentinamente a diestra y siniestra. Siente como su pecho se oprime y siente su mente desfallecer un poco más.

Se para y comienza a caminar por los alrededores, solo para tratar olvidar todo por un momento. Se le es posible ver todo con claridad pues la luz de la luna entra por el ventanal que está a espaldas del sillón donde antes se encontraba sentado.

_Luna_  
_No me abandones más_  
_Que tiendo a recuperarme_  
_En la cuna de tus cráteres_

Hasta le da por ordenar el lugar un poco. Acomoda cojines que adornan sutilmente los sillones más grandes, limpia un poco un par de baratijas sobre las repisas, recoge vasos que se encontraban sobre la mesita central de la sala y los lleva a la cocina, que se encontraba a un par de metros de su persona. Una vez que regresa a la habitación principal, solo llega y se sienta en el frío suelo, de frente al gran ventanal. Las nubes abundan en el cielo, y sin embargo parece como si le abrieran un espacio especial para que la luz proveniente del gran astro, se haga presente su lugar. Observa los techos de los otros edificios de los alrededores al propio, y siendo este uno de los más altos de la zona, no logra divisar árboles que han sido colocados para adornar las banquetas de las calles en esa ciudad.

Piensa en que de seguro tiene más suerte que cualquier otro fulano: tiene un empleo que no le viene para nada mal, tiene un sitio donde vivir que a pesar de ser rentado, no tiene dificultad alguna para pagar alquileres y cuentas. Goza de una tremenda salud física y lleva a cabo sus pasiones en momentos de ocio. Y en momentos felices, tiene a ese alguien en que pensar, y sabe que el es alguien del contrario. Aunque de seguro, no esa noche. Esa noche el otro tiene excepciones solo para gritar el nombre de alguien mas mientras está en una habitación que no es la suya...

Y un silencio invade su mente. No era calma, no era paz, era más bien como la culminación de un punto. Punto donde se resignaba a dicha relación. Donde se resignaba a la relación del otro con el rubio.

_Silencio_  
_Se abre la tierra_  
_Y se alzan los mares_  
_Al compás del volcán_

Su mente dejo de pensar y de repente todo pareció perderse mientras dirigía y mantenía su vista hacia la hermosa luna que tenia sobre el. Había en el una sensación de vacío sin antecedentes de haber experimentado algo similar. Un vacío que pronto se convirtió en un ardor que surgía de sus entrañas, y que surgía con una furia preocupante. Sintió gran odio hacia la persona que se autodictaba dueño de la mitad del corazón de su amor. Lo conocía, había hablado con él muchas veces en el pasado, y por ello sabia que el era el que manipulaba la mayoría del tiempo, al castaño. Sentía un sabor amargo en su boca y todo era dirigido a ese tal hombre de negocios rico que no duda que haya probado a su pareja en más de una ocasión.

Unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo provocaron su, una vez mas, su desesperación. Urgía sentirlo, necesitaba al otro con el, sentirlo suyo y de nadie mas. Un nudo en la garganta quería hacerlo gritar de rabia y sin embargo lo omitió pues en ese momento oye un tintineo. Un tintineo obvio. Llaves chocando contra otras, y el ruido de las mismas chocando con la puerta.

La puerta se abrió paso en la oscuridad, permitiendo la entrada de cierto hombre castaño y alto. Al oír lo pasos, no dudo en pararse con rapidez del suelo, solo para encontrarse con el otro cerrando la puerta tras de si, con cuidado. No dijo nada, solo se quedo esperando, inerte, a que el otro dejara su tarea de ser silencioso con su llegada. Este, al darse la vuelta, se topa con la silueta negra del otro, siendo enmarcado con la luz del exterior a metros de distancia de él. Traga saliva, pues no creyó que esta vez también lo esperaría despierto. Y a pesar de una debilidad invadirle por ser descubierto, no se permite mostrarla, y al contrario de como se siente, mantiene la cabeza erguida y habla con firmeza.

- Jamás te he pedido que me esperes, ¿por que lo sigues haciendo?

_Y cuando te me acercas_  
_Se acelera mi motor_  
_Me das fiebre_  
_Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir_

Mas sin embargo el no responde. Se queda en silencio, mirando con dureza al más bajo de ambos por centímetros. Deja sus llaves sobre una repisa junto a la puerta, y no duda en avanzar lentamente hacia el otro. El pelinegro observa como el otro lo mira. Siente esa mirada sobre él que le encanta, que lo mata y revive casi al mismo tiempo. La intensidad de su propia mirada siente incrementarse, para concentrarse solo en ese par de hermosos orbes cafés y el cuerpo dueño de dichos orbes; se acerca cada vez mas a cada paso y sigue sin moverse cuando dentro de su ser todo se enciende a un ritmo un tanto anormal. Y siente una tortura comenzar cuando el otro se detiene estando a un metro de el. Debía poseerlo.

-Estaba tratando asuntos de la empresa...

Y deja la justificación al aire, solo para en ese mismo segundo, acercarse ferozmente hacia el cuello del otro. El pelinegro no logra rechazar o evitar los besos que ahora recibía con brusquedad, y aunque su cordura gritaba que se lo sacara de encima, solo logra toma al otro por el cuello y la cabellera, sujetando y jalando con fuerza la cabellera del otro como consecuencia de las sensaciones que lo estaba, y quería sentir.

-Un asunto llamado Gregory, ¿no es así?

Logra articular palabras después de un minuto de estar cegado. A pesar de estar débil por como el otro mordía y succionaba su pálida piel, pudo hablar sin titubeos, soltando un suspiro al final, pues una vez mencionado el nombre del amante del contrario, este solo pudo defenderse tomándolo con fuerza por la cintura y callando al otro con un beso en los labios. Un beso que no podría considerarse cariñoso o por lo menos normal, pues cargaba con el una rabia de parte de ambos. Como una forma de desquitarse.

No hablaron más. El silencio solo era turbado con suspiros, gritos y gemidos provenientes de ambos cuerpos buscando su clímax. Buscando un punto donde ambos sencillamente se olvidaban de todo solo para hundirse mas en el placer que se proporcionaban.

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_  
_Como un vicio que me duele_  
_Quiero mirarte a los ojos_

Abre los ojos. La obscuridad reinante de hace horas, se disolvía con cada minuto menos para el amanecer. El cielo comenzaba a aclarar y las nubes no disminuían su densidad.

Gruño por lo bajo, y lentamente salio de la cama por el lado izquierdo, retirando de su cuerpo la sábana que cubría a ambos. Una vez parado, se vistió únicamente con sus jeans, rodeo la habitación, solo para tomar de las pertenencias ajenas una caja de cigarrillos y encendedor. Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño ventanal, el cual abrió guardando un poco de silencio, abriéndose paso hacia el amplio balcón.

No cerró la entrada detrás de el, solo para sentarse en la pequeña barda que delinea dicho balcón y mirar de lejos a la persona que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Llevó uno de sus cigarros a sus labios y lo encendió tranquilamente, para después calar con ansias de el. Mira al exterior, los autos comenzaban a circular y la gente empezaba su día, y a pesar de ser fin de semana, nunca parecen cansarse de la rutina.

_Luna_  
_No me abandones más_  
_Que tiendo a recuperarme_  
_En la cuna de tus cráteres_

Mira hacia el cielo, y las estrellas y la luna desaparecen más con cada segundo. Mira su propia piel, lastimada y delicada gracias a su pareja. Mira hacia adentro del departamento, y lo mira a el una vez mas. ¿Como era que lo sentía tan ajeno y a la vez tan propio? Una corriente de aire fresca digna de una mañana de octubre recorre su cuerpo entero, inhalando con fuerza el olor de la mañana, y esa misma corriente se cuela hasta la habitación, revolviendo los cabellos del hombre que descansaba. Este parece sentirlo pues se estremece al sentir el frío rozar su piel desnuda, cierra los ojos con algo mas de fuerza y susurra algo casi insonoro.

Al pelinegro le da curiosidad, y se concentra en lo que sea que los labios del otro puedan expresar.

_Silencio_  
_Se abre la tierra_  
_Y se alzan los mares_  
_Al compás del volcán_

El castaño estira su brazo, buscando el cuerpo de otro, quien deseo estar de vuelva en la cama solo para ser abrazado de nuevo por el.

-Damien...- susurra con suavidad, y casi con dulzura.

Su corazón se encoje al verlo así, tan inerte y tan pacifico. Lo observa un poco mas mientras terminaba con el cigarrillo que reposaba entre sus dedos, y cuando lo hizo, entró de nuevo al cuarto. Se sentó en el piso, justo a un lado de la cama, para ver de cerca cada facción del otro, cada rasgo y cada cicatriz que pertenecían a su persona. A pesar de que estaba casi totalmente ido en el sueño, se mueve, para quedarse recostado a orillas de la cama, para también acercarse más al otro.

No lo resiste, y lleva una de sus manos al cabello del otro y comienza a tocarlo y enredar sus dedos en el. Vuelve a susurrar su nombre con un tono amoroso. El pelinegro deja de lado su caricia y exhala e inhala aire.

-Tu solo... duerme.- Le dice con el mismo tono de voz. Se acerca más al otro y le da un suave beso en la mejilla. El otro corresponde atrapándolo por el cuello en un abrazo que sin dudar, acepta.

Le abre un espacio en la cama, y hace que el mayor se vuelva a acostar con el. Se abrazan de frente. Su corazón se acelera de nuevo, y hunde su rostro en el hombro ajeno.

-Christophe, no es...- Pero un beso en su frente lo calla en seguida.

-Shhh. Tu solo, duerme.

Responde el otro. Le sorprende las palabras del otro, y se abraza mas contra su persona hasta lograr escuchar como los latidos del otro también son acelerados. Comienza a besarle el cuello con suavidad, demostrando el cariño infinito que tenía para el. El otro corresponde con suspiros silenciosos, rozando su aliento con el oído del otro. Estar juntos lo reconforta al punto de olvidar cada pelea, cada golpe, cada noche en vela esperando al otro y cada situación en la que odiaba al amante del otro. Sencillamente se olvidaba de todo, pues vivía por él y para él. Y saber que el era el que provocaba en ese momento un aumento del pulso en el castaño, lo hacia sentir único, lo hacia sentir que el había ganado totalmente a su hombre.

Sabe que no es así, ha caído una vez mas por el, se ha arrepentido de nuevo por dudar en el cariño que el le daba, y se ha pedido disculpas de forma callada, una forma en la que sus cuerpos unidos hablaban, y no ellos. Sabía que no faltaría mucho para que el se encontrara de nuevo con el rubio, y sabia que de seguro la historia se repetiría una y otra vez hasta llegar a los limites de su cordura, su paciencia y su estabilidad mental, pero le gustaba hacerse creer que no pasaba nada, y que ya nada mas pasaría, siempre y cuando allí estuviera el otro. Siempre y cuando jamás lo abandonara.

* * *

**.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer.  
****Y en honor, y haciendo uso de la frase de Sakuyachan17, digo:**

**Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas DAMSTOPHE en SP.**

**Création, se despide.**

**.**


End file.
